Such dispensers for holding and administering strip-shaped substances are already known from the state of the art. The strip-shaped substances are usually ingestible, water-soluble strips for oral care or other types of care. Strip-shaped substances are known that are formulated as medications, food supplements, sweets, cosmetic articles or hygiene articles. The strip-shaped substances are often pre-cut into uniform rectangles and are stored in a stack in the housing.
The strip-shaped substances are normally removed from the housing through a removal opening. Here, however, it is a drawback that the removal opening is often relatively small, as a result of which the strip-shaped substances are difficult to remove.
Before this backdrop, U.S. Pat. Appln. Publ. No. 2005/0092763 A1 discloses a dispenser that can be opened by sliding a lid. The strip-shaped substances are pushed in the direction of the removal opening by means of an elevation so that they can be removed.
The strip-shaped substances are often film-like, water-soluble strips that are relatively sensitive to moisture. It is especially problematic that, after some time, the strip-shaped substances absorb moisture, which causes them to degrade and stick together.
A dispenser that is sealed against moisture is disclosed in international application WO 2005/051822 A1. It has a transport bar that rests on the stack of strip-shaped substances when the housing is closed. As a result, however, the sensitive strip-shaped substances can be pressed against each other and can stick together.
It is also problematic that a person who reaches into the removal opening can contaminate the strip-shaped substances that remain in the housing. In particular, when medications are used in the above-mentioned dispensers, germs can be transferred to other users of the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. Appln. Publ. No. 2005/0274733 A1 addresses this problem with a dispenser that ejects the strip-shaped substances out of the housing by means of a sliding procedure. For this purpose, the dispenser has a push-bar that rests on the stack of strip-shaped substances when the housing is closed. With this approach, however, the strip-shaped substances can be pressed against each other and can stick together.
German utility model DE 20119188 U1 and international application WO 2004/024593 A1 each describe a dispenser in which the strip-shaped substances are transported by exerting manual pressure. A transport bar has to be pressed onto the strip-shaped substances by exerting manual pressure in order to transport them. In this process, the pressure applied has to be very precise in order to prevent more than one strip-shaped substance from inadvertently being transported. This problem arises especially if the strip-shaped substances are adhering to each other.
Therefore, there is a need for a dispenser that allows a more reliable and dependable administration of one single strip-shaped substance when the housing is opened. The strip-shaped substance should be administered into the hand or directly into the mouth, without the fingers of the user reaching into the housing or touching the strip-shaped substance. There is a need for such dispensers, especially in medicine, in order to administer medications.